The present invention relates generally to turbomachinery. The present invention more particularly but not exclusively relates to turbine engines having variable vanes. Many turbine engines include axial compressors and/or turbines with staged rotors and stators. In some circumstances, it is desirable to have stator vanes that can change orientation, for example by rotating the vanes. Vanes are sometimes rotated by fixing a cantilever to a shaft, or spindle, which is attached to the vane. The spindle experiences torsional, compressive, and bending stresses, and often at a high material temperature. The combinations of stress on the spindle can reduce reliability and/or durability, or require a more expensive or robust spindle than would be required in a simpler stress environment. Accordingly, there is a demand for further improvements in this area of technology.